It Was All Just Pretenses
by cjay03
Summary: set a few days after chris-crossed. i know its an over-done topic, but its a chris/oc story.


Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_2020_

"Wyatt, I can't be with you while you're doing this. I just can't." Arina said to the man with the long dark blond hair standing in front of her.

He looked at her intently. "Why not? We all make mistakes. You're not much of a saint yourself, Arina." He replied, standing up from his seat in front of her.

"I've put my past behind me. I can't take back what I've done, or I can't change who I am, but I know that you're still going to continue on this killing rampage. They are all witches, Wyatt. You killed your own family out of hatred of good, and they were witches too. I can't be with you if you're going to be like this. And I just can't pretend that you haven't hurt me too. I won't forgive that." The young woman replied, also standing up. "Goodbye, Wyatt."

Arina made to walk out of the room, and then out of the house, but Wyatt grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. "You can't walk away from me. You have to be my queen."

"You know what, Wyatt. I don't want to be your queen. And if you don't let me go, I may be forced to something that I really don't want to." She retorted.

Wyatt let go of her, and took a few steps back from the woman that he had once loved. "Fine. Go. But don't forget, I could easily kill you whenever I want."

Arina looked at Wyatt one last time, and then walked out of the house, and supposedly, out of his life.

_2025_

"Arina, are you sure that you want me to leave?" Chris asked the woman that he stood in front of.

She gave a small sad smile. "Go and be with Bianca. Keep up the pretenses. We'll find each other eventually."

"Okay. I just want you to know that I do love you, okay. I'll be back, and we can make our own future." Chris added, stepping forward and closing the space between the couple.

"Mm. Really?" she replied, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh yeah." He answered, leaning forward to give her a lingering kiss before he left to go back in time to save their future.

"Okay. Stop, stop. You better go now." Arina smiled, giving Chris one last peck on the lips before he really had to go.

"Alright. Bye." He replied, pressing a small token of his love into her hand as he turned to walk off.

"Bye." She called after him.

It had been six months since Chris had left. Things had gotten worse. Much worse. Wyatt was ruling the world with an iron fist. If anyone showed any sort of magical talent, they would be murdered personally by him. I had to lay low until Chris came back. But, to tell the truth, a week or so after Chris left, Wyatt had found me. He had beaten me, because I wouldn't tell him where Chris had gone. I lied, even to Wyatt about it, telling him that Chris and I had broken up months ago, and since he didn't know the truth spell off by heart, he had eventually left.

Eventually.

But so much had changed, that I had to go back and tell Chris to try and hurry up. Good magic would almost be extinct by the time that he gets back. So, I walked through the mess of my apartment, and began drawing a triquera on the main wall. Once it was finished, I recited the spell that was burnt in my brain since I heard Chris say it five months ago when Bianca bought him back.

"Hear these words,

Hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind,

Send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time."

I watched as the inner of the triquera turned an ethereal blue. Hesitating slightly, I grabbed the bag off of the coffee table, which also held a mess of potion ingredients. Then I slung the bag over my shoulder, and began walking towards the blue lighted triquera. Before I could walk into its grasp, I heard a demon shimmer into my apartment. Quickly, I turned around, but before I could reach the potions on the coffee table, the demon sent four energy balls at me. They all hit me in different places, but somehow I managed to stay standing up. Thinking quickly, I used my telekinesis to throw him out of the window, and then I stepped into the grasp of the glowing triquera.

A minute later I fell into the Halliwell attic, and carefully picked myself up, wincing as I pulled an already torn ligament in my arm. I then walked down the two flights of stairs to see Chris arguing with the Charmed Ones.

"…you are not alright, Chris. You've sent us after five demons in two days. Isn't that a bit over the top?" Phoebe's voice said, in a concerned tone.

"And when you're not sending us after demons, you're going after them yourself. You need to calm down, Chris." Paige's voice added.

"Look, I'm just worried that we won't get whoever is after Wyatt." Chris' voice protested.

"Getting yourself killed trying to save Wyatt won't help." Piper's voice replied.

"We know you are upset about Bianca, but -" Phoebe's voice said, before Chris interrupted her.

"Just – don't worry about me okay." Chris' voice insisted.

As I walked down the last few steps as quietly as possible, one of the wooden steps creaked under the pressure of my body. All heads in the room turned to see me.

"Hi, Chris." I said, smiling weakly.

"Arina." Chris breathed.

Suddenly my legs gave way under me as I tried to make my way towards Chris, and then a pounding started in my head, which caused me to pass out. When I finally came to, I was lying on one of the couches in the living room. I turned my head away from the back of the couch, and saw Chris sitting by my head.

I smiled when he realized I was awake. "We need to stop meeting like this." I said in a hoarse whisper.

"You're telling me." Chris replied, also smiling.


End file.
